1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical implants and associated methods for reducing a bone fracture and supporting the bone while the bone heals, and more particularly, to a blade plate and instruments for securing the blade plate to a bone to reduce a bone fracture.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bone plates are secured to a bone about a fracture in the bone to hold the bone in place while the fracture heals. Additionally, the bone plate may be secured to the bone in a manner in which the bone plate also provides support and/or compression to the bone about the fracture in order to compress the fracture. Typically, such bone plates include a plurality of holes therein for receipt of screws which are inserted into the bone to secure the bone plate to the bone about the fracture to hold the fracture in place. The bone plate may also include a blade extending therefrom for insertion into a channel which has been pre-cut into the bone, in order to support the fragments of the fractured bone and to establish a compressive load about the fracture to compress the fracture.
While known bone plates have proven effective for reducing a bone fracture and compressing the fracture while the bone heals, an improved bone plate, as well as instruments for securing the bone plate to a bone, are desired, for providing improved bone fixation about the fracture, increased patient comfort, and improved accuracy of installation.